


Lost Year Alone

by RavensKey



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020 sucks, Depression, Haiku, Isolation, Original Fiction, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensKey/pseuds/RavensKey
Summary: I am slowly losing my mind and a haiku just popped out.
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249442
Kudos: 1





	Lost Year Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2020 Zhai Wuya  
> All rights reserved

Stars fade and frosts fall,

The nights' blaze and dark hearts call,

Minds lost in silent thrall...


End file.
